gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
.hack//ReCode -Beyond The World-
.hack//ReCODE -Beyond the World- is a game adaptation and as well as a fully remade version from the movie 3DCG known as .hack//Sekai no Mukou ni as it featuring Sora as the main protagonist. It is a first volume story to the second saga of dothack third season known as MAMA Saga, which focuses on Sora who enjoys his first time playing the online game, THE WORLD Force Era while facing the new ordeals and phenomenon happen in the game. It was available on PlayStation 5, Xbox Series X, Switch and Steam which is powered by Unreal Engine 5 which increased the maximum performance and enjoyment to experience the new version of The World which now within Players' hand. Sypnosis This sypnosis will be based on .hack//Beyond The World 3DCGI Film In 2024 almost every teenager plays the online game The World. FMDs (Face Mounted Display) can now connect to your phone and you can play online even on the go. Technology has evolved to incorporate more connectivity via the internet, and even tests are now done on a touch-screen computer. However, for 14 years old Sora this matters little. She comes from a strict home and has never played any computer games. That is until she reluctantly tried The World and learns the joys of adventuring in a virtual world with friends, as she learns to adapt in advance internet technology, she met new ordeals and people inside the online game, and learn a new experience within her activities in the online game. But the worlds now clinging into possible worst situation, bringing hence by the Masked Man known as DeathSkull ''the leader of the mysterious organization who lived in the shadow and made conspiracy known as ''The Black Order, they were hidden in every PCs design and only Sora can expose the members and prevent their action to bring distortion toward online game and the network. Changes from .hack//Beyond The World 3DCGI Film * It is a soft reboot story and also a remake version to movie 3DCGI version of .hack//Beyond the World which has been adapted into a game version. * ReCODE is a newfound title that symbolizes the story surround Sora Yuuki and his friend, including David Steinberg himself, and also bringing creation on her Quadrology. * ReCODE -Beyond The World-''' is also considered as the major story expansion while the direction of its story was reimagined as it follows the ending E route from Chrono Link story. * As part of the Third Season Reboot, with the direction of the story were remade and reimagine, also expand to follows the story from '''.hack//LINK -Chrono Link-. ** As ReCODE bringing the story to the new evolution, the story volume been increased and greatly enhance the story development to reach a greater meaning while also developing characters from zero just slowly. * The game experience will focus on developing a new level depth to the new version of The World which known as The Force Era while improved its graphics from its movie version which bringing the same match as it is. * Although, the story direction will be different from its movie version to prevent the same repetitiveness, and delivers a new different main story that was vital to Sora's development while keeping its energy and spirit from the movie version. * As the story will be light-hearted like the movie did, but as the story progresses has its dark moments that will be presented into the story development, as it balancing the story qualities between Light and Dark, it also bringing something that will majorly develop Sora as the character. * The theme story in Beyond The World is how to further .hack story shows about technology and internet with how the era changes, including its presentation which is also change, bringing the life they usually do were change without any of them had realized. ** But, for Sora Yuuki refused for its change of how era had seen, one thing important that he never try to play the online game due to her family restriction toward the game, which sometimes there's a family who had very strict toward the game. * But the story starts when she tries to enter that era is how her life had changed in a regardless way, and she will soon begin to learn how to adapt to its advanced technology. * With her first starter in an online game, she will make new friends, a new experience, and skills that she could learn in this game, and come to understand how much connection with people around the internet and network, including in the online game. * In the movie version, the longest duration will be over 112 minutes, while in the game version there are bigger new story elements and differences story from movie version which approximately within 30-35 hours of gameplay. * As for how characters were limited in the movie version which forms at least around 8-14 characters to appear, but in-game version, there are more and bigger characters to appear which were a brand-new which never been presented in the movie version. * As the game focus on its main story progression and redeveloping its characters throughout the story that were never even presented in the movie version. Characters NABOS (Network Administrator Bureau Online Specialist) * Sora Yuuki/Sora * Tanaka Kakeru/Gondo * Okano Tomohiko/Balder * Tokura Chieko/Dasha * Kaho Hasabe/Masaru Seven * Ichitori Akashi/Vein * Sayumi Kiyotaka/Nioh * Neil Tybsson/LL * Shiho Ninomiya/No.99 * David Steinberg/Kusame Steel Moon * Edward Brooks/Tsuki (Leader) * Michi * Lowery * Shikometa * Blademoon Red Riders * Punky (Leader) * Stonky * Jimmy * Hiroki Izumi/John * IYOTEN * Asta * Sinner Skylander * Takefumi Yuuki/Take! * Kamachi Yuuka/K-Kei * Skymate * Ventus * Freddy * Jack * Bort * Glade * SS Shadow Line * Kamen (Leader) * Nighteye * Kurogiri * Judo * Sound * XXXX Royal Knights * Licht (Leader) * Ryasillum (Assistant and Advisor) * Lisa * Omega * Terra * Shelke * Miyuki Kuryuu/Serophia * Juuichi Kitagawa/Neil * Rise * Arthur Canard * Shion * Fei * Zura * Chimney * LL * Miki-07 Black Order * Death skull (I: The Dark Gear) * Lyfer (II: The Dark Age of King) * Moontick (III: Bloody Moon Swordsman) * Hitman (IV: Dual Revolver) * Dyte (V: Ultimate Hacker) * Nero (VI: Devil Hunter) * Laoks (VII: The Shadow of Assassin) * Noir (VIII: The Secretary of Supremacy) * Neah (IX: Ultimate Dual Blade) * Helos (X: The Unknown) Sophia Squad * Urania Algos * Charles Alexander * Melona Gibson * Naraku Shuiichi Other * Aura * Sophia * Eleanor * Makoto * Sakuya * Hermit * Kruger (Mentioned) * Fluegel * Reiko Saeki * 9 (Tokio Kuryuu) * Tobias * Mary * Kuro Asahina * Soma Shigemura * Miyako Nozumi Gameplay Virtual Google Streamlined Display (VGSD) Root Town Shop Equipment Upgrade Ability Skill Shop Accessory Element Guild Collaboration Trade Campaign Guild Challenge Guild Ranking Alcor Shop Customer interest. Job System Upgrade Extension Master Exploration Treasure Analysis Map Auto Discovery Voice Gambit Support Help Trap Puzzle Hacking Area Combat Surprise Attack Skill Distraction Stealth Combo Connector Multi-Rengeki Skill Trigger Ability Support Aid system First Aid Tactical Command Multi LEVEL UP Seven Life Skill Skill Tree Abilities Whisper Mode Ship Mini-Games Side-Mission Objection ATLIMIT Smartphone Hi App Chat BBS News Neddit Forums I-Gram Gallery Music Real World Seeking Rumor Activity Linear Area Benefit Data Transfer .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 3 ''Countdown'' * Several additional new stories which connecting the storyline with .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- and .hack//Bullet -The Animation-. * Additional new documentaries are known as "2020 A.D." which told the story in different perspective ways. * A brand-new E-Mails from a different sender, such as 9 (Nine), Anonymous CC Corp, Kazumi Ito, Saika Amagi, Akira Yoshinori, AIKA, and Mysterious sender E-Mail. * Bonus Items and Equipment, such as: ** Health Drink 10x, Soul Drop 5x, Ressurection Drop 3x, Smoke Screen 2x, and Fairy Orb 2x. ** Empty Skies, Spin Gai Gu, Dual Sword Balance, and Guardian Blade. ** Red Thief (Kite), Strip of Black (Haseo), White Wavemaster (Tsukasa), and Infinity Middle School Outfit (Tokio). * .hack//ReCODE -Crossover 4Koma-''' added to the game. * New Key Items '''"The Old Diaries" * Additional Side-Mission added. Season Pass DLC DLC Story Expansion Update .hack//ReCODE -The Tale of the Two Warriors-''''' '''Episode 1 ''The beginning story of Balder and Gondo. Episode 2 ''Shed of Unholiness'' Episode 3 ''The Two share Bonds of Swordman'' .hack//ReCODE -Adventure in Float Escalcium Island City-''''' '''Episode 1 ''The Escalcium. Episode 2 ''Hidden Key Secret of the Island'' Episode 3 ''The Heart Float of the Sea'' The World Palace Tournament ''-Underworld-'' Costume DLC Party Members Package .hack//'ReCODE' -Beyond the World- ULTIMATE EDITION * Contents ** .hack//ReCODE -Beyond the World- (Base Game) ** .hack//ReCODE -Beyond The World- "Season Pass" (DLC update) * Ultimate Edition Bonus ** Premium Disc Set (3-Disc) *** Music CD "'ReCODE' Original Soundtrack + Insert Theme Song CD"' *** Audio Drama ".hack//''ReCODE'' 'The Origin'" *** Anime OAD ".hack//''ReCODE 'The Side of Connection".' ** '''Premium Booklet' *** .hack//''ReCODE ''-Beyond The World- ULTIMANIA ARCHIVE BOOK **** Character information, Character Data, design proposal, weapon design, and color variation. **** World view setting, Terminology, and Illustration. **** FMD Platform '''new expand function and '''The World FORCE ERA '''setting world. **** '''100 Glossary and Story views interview **** Interview with Staff and''' VAs of ''ReCODE ''-Beyond The World-.' **** Message Letter from Team Staff, including '''Hiroshi Matsuyama, Kikuya Megane, Kazunari Ito, and previous team staff who producing .hack//RIVES anime series. ** Art Bonus *** Poster Key Visual of ''.hack//ReCODE -Beyond The World- '' *** Sora, Okano, Tanaka and their PC Kite key illustration card. Sequel .hack//Versus -Integrity Code- '''is the direct sequel set a year had passed ever since the event of Black Order Network Crisis Incident in The World Force Era, and Sora once again login into a new online game as a fighting genre known as ''VS The World', where she was requested by a mysterious red hooded man known as ''9 ''to investigate the missing players who were transferred into the online game just like 5 years ago. Spin-Off .hack//Re: Quantum '''is an anime version of OVA Series with the same name and it is also spin-off story to the '''Bullet ''-The Animation-'' and ReCODE'' -Beyond the World-'' focusing on Asumi Aida who's player behind PC known as Sakuya who enjoy playing The World with her friends until they got caught with an unknown phenomenon that happens in The World.Category:.hack Category:Action RPG Category:CyberConnect2 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Single player Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Series X Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games